One True Kind of Love
by Fernie.Lernie.Minnie33
Summary: This is a tale of two very different people from different sorts of lives meeting in a magical, romantic, and interesting way. Edward is a callous Lord who is bent on acquiring great power. Bella is a sweet, innocent, and somewhat naive young woman who has all of a sudden been left to her own defences in a time of unrest among the Districts. Semi-medieval setting!


**Chapter 1**

District Vhramir – 1 hour South of The Town of Siggun

-Edward POV-

"Nothing has changed, my boy, since last you came to visit." Edward felt a fleeting moment of irritation but then let it pass. He finished the last sip of his mead and then focused his attention on the old seer sitting calmly next to him.

Her bedraggled red hair filled with acorns and fruits were as off putting as her disheveled clothing and pockmarked face. With a lower mouth of rotten snaggle teeth and beady black eyes, she was definitely a sight for the most wicked of men. Maybe if he softened his chiseled expression she would be more open to divulging details.

With a slight smirk of derision he stated his piece, "Last I came I hadn't been given news of any bad winds passing my way, or even good winds. As Lord of my district I need to be ahead of my enemies. I need to know when I can steal the lands and powers from neighboring Lords. Not only for the safety of my ailing mother and siblings, but for the sake of your very own life."

He glanced at the small fire in the hearth, near the small bedroll and pots of this hut, and briefly entertained the thought of holding her hands into the fire to procure the answers he wanted.

" My boy, if you needed to know something, I would have been able to envision it. All I see are murky waters and cloudy sunsets. Your path is being controlled and manipulated by someone in this world. He or she is a dependent part of your life, and until their own path is clear and free, so too will yours be."

"No person controls my destiny, be it of this world or the next. I do not like these answers you give Marcella. You know as well as I that since I was a young lad I have always prevailed upon my tasks. Is this perhaps my end? It cannot be, whomever this person is I will find and destroy. Never will my destiny be intertwined with another."

He stood and paced authoritatively to the doorway, and crouched low to avoid the ceiling.

"Nothing is ever simply seen or understood. Be wise and be safe, for these next few moons will prove to be full of roiled emotions and unsure times. With Lord Dragun's father being slain, and the Ogres rising from their century long slumber, change is inevitable and unlike anything you will have known in your young 32 years."

His mind was darting to possible scenarios of whom this other entity was. Who could possibly have control of his destiny? "Marcella, what can you say about this other person? Be they friend or foe? Woman or man?"

She merely snickered with mirth, "Edward, if I had known who it was I would have told you before this moment. The dead are blocking all visions from my eyes. "

Edward's patience was wearing thin and with no visions of help he had no reason to stay in the filthy hut any longer. "I understand, I will endeavor to remember your words of wisdom. As always, it has been diverting Marcella. I will call upon you again soon; send a carrier raven if there are visions you think I need consider."

With a gracious nod from Marcella, Edward departed. The flap of animal hide swayed back to cover the doorway of the sad and simple living space. His loyal vassal's Jasper and Emmett were in a field away near the creeks.

His men were the best of his leagues of soldiers. Emmett, being the largest of all the District Vhramir at a staggering 6 feet 7 inches of brawn and steel, had the jovial and quick wit of a small dog. While Jasper, being a substantially smaller man of 6 feet, was Edward's eyes and ears. With a wise disposition and scholarly knowledge, Jasper provided a good second opinion in times of trouble.

Emmett, of course, looked like a fallen angel. All blond hair and dimples. Jasper seemed to have taken after his father's side, with a thinning mop of brown curls and piercing green eyes. Sadly, Jasper had sustained a very wicked blow as a child, and since then a scar has run the length of his temple, through his right eye, and down his lips.

They were occasionally mistaken as brothers, although he was not certain why. Edward himself was a height between the two other men with dark brooding eyes, swarthy skin, and coarse black hair.

He strode to them and noted the horizon of the hills and the sun. He retrieved his reins for his black stallion.

"Come, it is late and I have urgent matters to attend back in District Vhramir." He swung the bridle around and began a canter with his stallion; he knew his men would swiftly catch up to him.

"Ed, by urgent I hope you mean Rosalie's Tavern", Emmett nudged Jasper, "we both could use some release with a comely wench."

Edward smirked, "Now that is something I could be in favor of", he slowed, "I agree, let's stop and see what fun we can attract, and maybe by the mornings rise my foul mood will arise."

He needed this. His mind had been filled with too many disturbing thoughts lately that some spirits and wenches were going to provide a nice distraction.

Jasper and Emmett roared with mirth, and then the three raced one another to District Vhramir.

* * *

District Ebergine – City of Garra

-Bella POV-

While Bella waited for the stew of vegetables and meat to boil, she set to the task of finishing her sewing. Some of her older dresses were beginning to tatter and fray so she needed to add some more patches and cloth to them.

First on the list was the yellow dress. It was her favorite dress because it was the last one her mother had given to her before she left her father and her behind. It had been nearly five years since that oddly warm day, Bella remembered being an awkward girl of 14 when her mother hugged her long and hard and then left a package for her to open. The dress also happened to be the most beautiful of them all, with a rounded neckline and billowy skirts, she always felt like she was a princess when she wore it.

Of course nothing could be further from the truth. Her father was a cobbler who made just enough money to support a meager life for themselves, all the while competing with the other local cobblers in the small city of Garra.

She glanced out the window in between stitches and noticed the slowly setting sunset. Her father, Charles, should be nearly home by now. Unless he had a very busy day, in which case he would take into the night to complete his projects.

"Meow", her little kittens all purred. She giggled to herself, they were all white puffs of fur and they looked so adorable sitting upon her feet. Bella gracefully strode to the iced box where she stored the daily milk pale and scooped a small bowl for the kittens to eat. She enjoyed watching them enjoy the milk with their tiny pink tongues darting in and out.

Settling into her wooden chair she promptly finished her stitching for the evening and then folded them neatly into her chest. Along with a few of her books and candles she did not own very much but she was contented with what she had. She lived with a caring and loving father and she was free to live her life without worry of being forced to marry or starve.

"Hizzaahh, Hizzahh", and the chanting continued!

Bella peered through her window, curiously wondering what the large crowd of men were doing cheering.

Someone yelled, "To the Ogres awakening!" While another screamed, "To Lord Dragun, that he makes an alliance with Ebergine!"

On and on the cheering and ribald jokes were flying until finally they were past her quiet street.

Bella peered to a fro to see if anyone new to the street was still lingering. Satisfied that she was safe and sound she decided to read one of her books by the fire.

Many hours later Bella lay in her bed and nightgown contemplating the recent news she had heard. She didn't know much of politics and enchanted creatures, but she hoped that life would gradually become easier for her father's business. If an alliance with Lord Dragun was what it took, then she would happily support their District's.

"I wonder what this all means little ones", Bella spoke softly to her kittens who were all perched at the foot of her bed, softly mewing and purring.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Bella sat up in bed with a fright and instantly became wary. Usually her father would simply walk into their home, not knock.

She hastily donned a thickly woven cloak and flipped her bed sheets off her.

With no way of knowing who was there she grabbed a small paring knife and approached the door. "Who is it?"

The voice on the other side replied, "It is Mike, I am here with Charles", after a pause, "There has been some trouble tonight."

Bella dropped the knife and swung the door open wide. The first thing she saw was her father slumped over Mikes shoulder, unconscious, and with blood running down his arm.

The second thing she noticed was that it was Mike who had carried her dad here. Normally she would see Mike when he approached her in the city. He always seemed to know when she was out and where to find her. Uncomfortably, he would also ask her to marry him.

"Mike, what has happened here? Come in! Lay him on the bed over there, please."

Mike did as he was asked and then straightened, "That mob of men chanting about the turn of fortune with the Districts and the Ogres became rowdy tonight. Some argued that having Lord Dragun as an ally would be worse than having him remain an enemy. Others argued that they think he killed his own father. Whichever the case is, unrest among the crowd began and with the mead that was being consumed words turned to fists. I was near to the crowd out of curiosity, and I saw your father jump in to defend a young boy who was being beaten up. One of the young men had carried a small sword with him. Next thing I saw was Charles fall down." Mike glanced down at Charles and then began unbuttoning his shirt to see the wound.

Bella processed what she was told, and then realizing she didn't have time to spare she darted to her chest, withdrew a needle and thin thread to suture the wound closed. Then she found the small pot filled with water and began boiling it with a rag in it.

While the water boiled she set to the task of removing the shirt, and then with dry cloths dabbed at the wound to clean the area. It was a substantial wound that spanned the breadth of her father's shoulder. It looked as if the attacker had simply slashed down from top to bottom.

"Mike, would you please go into that top shelf above the bed over there and retrieve that bottle of rum?" He did as requested instantly.

Pouring it directly onto the wound to prevent sickness from developing, she flinched when her father started groaning with discomfort. One more swig and then she began wiping the area clean of the blood again.

Mike asked, "would you like the water now?"

She glanced frantically at him, "Yes, and keep the candles close to me please, I need more light."

Bella hovered the needle above the flame for a moment or two and then set to the task of sewing Charles' wound closed.

She asked, "Why isn't he waking up! I cannot understand, the wound is fleshy, but it is not that deep and the blood has stopped seeping. How long ago did he get hurt?"

Mike paled, "I-I cannot say…It has been not so long but neither has it been short."

Bella frowned at his peculiar answer. Focusing on the task at hand she was able to knot the wound and disinfect it once again with the rum. After applying a light paste and linen to cover she added wood to the fire and placed a blanket over her father.

Bella turned to the freckled Mike, "Thank you for bringing him home. It is late, I am sure your family is awaiting you." Bella turned her attention away from him, hoping he would take the subtle hint that she wished to be left alone with her father. Besides, if anyone saw him leaving early in the morning they may spread gossip that she wasn't being a proper, moral, and church going girl.

Facing her back, Bella did not see the cloudy expression that contorted his face. Mike felt the anger and jealousy course through him momentarily. He just wished she would accept that an offer from him was probably the best she could ever hope for, since he was the local doctor's son. At the very least she should have been beyond grateful for what he had done tonight by bringing her father home to her.

For all he cared the old man could die, and then she would have no choice but to marry him. "Your right Bella, I was expected quite some time ago. Be sure to let me know how he fares. Good night." Then he strode to the simple door and walked into the dark, silent night.

Releasing a thankful breath of air, Bella drew a chair near her father and delicately settled down. With her kittens once again huddled at her feet she could not help but feel a chill of bad luck run down her spine. Maybe if she said a prayer it would awaken her father?

"Dear God, I know I do not talk to you every day as I should, but I am very worried for my father. Please, let him wake from his slumber so I can help him. Amen." Bella looked around to see if maybe something noticeably changed. Aside from a mewling kitten, nothing.

* * *

District of Vhramir – Rosalie's Tavern in the City of Vhramir

-Edward POV-

"Ohhh, ohhhh, oh Ed-uuuhhhh." The overweight tavern girl Edward was currently ramming his turgid rod into began moaning and screeching uncontrollably. He grimaced; he wished she would put a sock in it.

He very nearly softened and gave up this less than delightful sexual encounter. Alas, he was overcome with need and he just wanted somewhere to release, other than his hand.

Edward took his hand and shoved a thumb into her warm mouth, hoping she would take the hint and suckle upon it. Thankfully the chit wasn't as clueless as he imagined and she did exactly as he wished.

With four final and harsh pumps into her slippery cavity Edward felt his cock seize and began releasing his warm semen deep into her.

"Uhh…" Edward panted, kneeling between her pudgy thighs, patiently waiting to regain his little strength.

The old, wooden table in the small tavern room was beginning to creek under all the excess weight so Edward lifted the girl and deposited himself atop her on the bed.

He felt her begin stroking his sweaty back and buttocks in a soft and loving manner. He didn't like that. Edward grasped her hands and pinned them to the bed near her shoulders while he lay his head upon her left breast.

"Mi'lord, you were a mighty fine time. I sure hope you come back to me soon," she whispered in his ear.

Edward chuckled, "No doubt you wish it, but I do not make promises to visit."

He slowly released his now softened prick from her pussy and set about gathering his clothing. Once clothed he threw a few silver and copper shillings upon her.

He gazed at the expanse of flesh and coins and gave a smirk, "have a wonderful evening, girl." And with that he departed.

Edward descended the stairs in a leisurely manner, sated and hungry he chose an empty table to eat his breakfast and drink his mead while he waited for Emmett and Jasper. He observed Rosalie's Tavern in a new morning light, noting how suddenly things didn't seem quite as intriguing and sexual as at night.

"And how fair ye, Edward?" Rosalie was standing beside his bench with her hands upon her curvy hips and a grin upon her angelic face.

Edward chuckled, "You know me now, surely. Your warm food and attentive girls are all I need when I come to visit. Where is Emmett? The big lummox is usually down by now." He raised a brow and gave a conciliatory glance around the tavern.

Rosalie released a long and loud laugh; "As well you know he spent a very amorous night with me. The big man could barely keep up. I suspect he is still trying to recover from last night." With that she gave a quick wink and set to the task of greeting new and departing patrons.

Edward chuckled some more; the only woman to make Edward Cullen laugh was Rosalie. Probably because she was as upfront and honest as any man could wish. He buckled down and finished his meal in silence.

After a few hours the three of them were ready on their horses to enter Edward's fortress. Over the summit they began to see the dark, nearly black stonework and brown turrets.

They were home.

* * *

**Hello everyone! As you can tell this is a very new story for me and for all of you. **** I hope the first chapter has teased your brain and that you will continue to read future chapters.**

**I will probably update weekly on Thursdays around 8 pm Western. Between work and school that is all I can handle. If I get more done I will upload double chapters!**

**Please leave some comments; I am interested to read where you all think this story is going, and what you think of the character development so far. Cheers!**


End file.
